The Terrible Mix Up Rent Style!
by panda367
Summary: What happens when Mimi, Roger, Maureen, and Mark switch bodies with 4 teenagers? Old trick, I know. NEW CHAPTER UP 5.19.06! Read and review please! Rated T for language in later chapters.
1. Fishnets, TV, and Freaky Friday Oh my!

A/N: This is my second story on here. I hope y'all like it. I've written a lot of it already, hence the reason why so many chapters will be up in a short time. This is semi-based on "The Terrible Mix Up" by An Anonymous Soul over on the Rocky Horror page. READ IT! Thanks to Tara, Joelle, Tessa, and Ravie for reading this. Rate and review please!

Chapter 1: Fishnets, TV, and _Freaky Friday_- Oh my!

It started off as a normal day in the loft. Mark had been off filming in Central Park for most of the day. Roger and Mimi had spent most of the day in Roger's bedroom. Maureen had been with Joanne, planning her latest protest. After Mark had come back from filming that afternoon, everyone had started to wonder where Collins was. He had said that he would only be gone for a couple minutes, but it was much longer.

"Hey, I wonder where Collins is. He said that he had a surprise for us," Mark said.

"I hope it's some food. I haven't had anything to eat besides beer and…yeah, that's basically it," Roger retorted.

"I hope nothing happened to him. It can be pretty dangerous-" Mimi was cut off by Collins bursting into the loft with an old, bent up television set in his hands.

"Collins! Where did you get that TV?" Maureen asked.

"You know that new shop that opened down the street from here? Well, they had a used TV for sale, so I decided to go check it out. I didn't have enough money to buy it, but the manager of the store gave it to me for free. He seemed pretty eager to get rid of the thing, but as far as I can tell, it works" Collins explained.

"Well, let's plug that baby in and start watching some TV" Maureen exclaimed.

Setting up the television set took far longer than Maureen had planned, however. The wires were all tangled up, and once they got the TV plugged in, all they saw was static.

"Well, this sucks. What good is a TV if we can't get it to work?" Roger sulked.

"Forget you guys. I'm going to try on a new pair of fishnets that I bought yesterday," Mimi said

"Mimi, where did you get that money?" Roger asked.

"At work," Mimi replied.

"And you spent it on fishnets?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

"We're starving Why don't you buy us some food?"

"They looked really cute in the store…"

"Forget it. Mark, do we have any aluminum foil?" Roger asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"If we put some aluminum foil on the antennas of the TV, we'll get better reception and we'll hopefully be able to actually see something for a change."

"Oh. Well then, why don't you get the aluminum foil and put some on the antennas?"

Roger proceeded to do just that as Mark fiddled with the TV's antennas. After a couple minutes, the TV started to work.

"Hey, _Freaky Friday_ is on" Mark noticed.

"_Freaky Friday_? I love that movie" Mimi exclaimed. She emerged out of her room in her new fishnets and a black low-cut skirt, which was a favorite of Roger's.

As Mimi came out of her room, the reception on the TV became static again.

"What the fuck?" Roger exclaimed. "Mimi, go back into your room again."

As soon as Mimi entered her room, the reception on the TV improved.

"I don't want to have a TV in the loft if I can't even watch it Here, let me help," Mimi offered. Mimi proved to be more of a hindrance, though, when she tripped over the cord of the TV in her stiletto heels.

"Great. Now we're going to have to plug the TV back in again, and now it'll probably have more static. Thanks a lot, Mimi. Mimi…are you all right?" Mark asked.

Mimi was clearly not all right, as she had just passed out onto the floor of the loft.


	2. March of the Bunnies?

A/N: The second chapter. I don't own RENT. All other people in the story are based on real people, except for Steve, who I made up. If Christine seems unrealistic, trust me, you haven't seen her in real life. Again, this is semi based on "The Terrible Mix Up" by An Anonymous Soul. Oh, and I stole _Die Again Tomorrow Forever_ from Jimmy Neutron, although it's definitely not rated R on there. RATE AND REVIEW!

_Meanwhile, in a Rhode Island high school…_

"I can't believe Mrs. Epson assigned us a seminar on Friday I already have an English paper due Friday, a whole bunch of math problems, and an French test on Friday" Miranda complained as she walked home from school with her friends.

"Mrs. Epson's a bitch. She hates me, I know it," Tara, Miranda's best friend, added.Miranda and Tara were in lots of classes together, and they always hung out with Tara's boyfriend, Steve, and their friend Christine.

"Tara Watch your language" Christine exclaimed.

"Oh come on, Christine. It's not _that_ bad. Lighten up, for once" Steve commented. "I agree with Tara. Mrs. Epson hates me, too."

"Well, I think she's nice. She _does_ give a lot of homework, though."

"Christine, the only reason that you think Mrs. Epson is nice is because you suck up to her, like you do with every other teacher," Miranda retorted. "Hey guys, I'm thinking of asking Ethan Kant out."

"Good for you Ethan seems like a nice boy. He's in some of my classes, and he's really smart," Christine commented.

"Maybe he can help you out with some of your homework, since you're always complaining about it," Tara said.

"I'll be lucky if I can muster up the courage to ask him out in the first place, let alone ask him for help on my homework."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen?" Tara asked.

"He could say no."

"True, but I don't think he'll say no. At least he's not going out with anybody else right now," Christine commented. "I think you should go for it."

"Well, I might as well. Hey, do you guys want to go see a movie this weekend? _Die Again Tomorrow Forever_ comes out on Friday."

"Erm, Miranda, aren't you forgetting something?" Christine asked.

"What? Do you not want to see _Die Again Tomorrow Forever_? It's going to be the smash hit of the year"

"But Miranda, it's rated R. We can't get in by ourselves, we're only 15."

"So? We just by a ticket for another movie that's playing at the same time, and then go see _Die Again Tomorrow Forever_ instead It's foolproof I do it all the time," Tara added.

"My parents will never let me. I'm not a fan of those spy movies, either."

"Ok Christine, what movie would you rather see?"

"_March of the Bunnies_," Christine replied.

"_March of the Bunnies_? Are you insane? That's for little kids I, for one, do not want to go and see bunnies marching around for an hour and a half," Steve commented.

"Fine then. I just won't go with you guys. I didn't like it the last time I went to the movies with you. Tara and Steve were making out the entire time, and you made me go get a refill of the popcorn in the middle of the movie"

"We were all out" Miranda protested.

"And we were not making out during the _entire_ movie. Just the boring parts," Tara added.

"It'll be fine, Christine. How about we have Lauren take us? She's 18, and she owes me one. You know that window that she broke? She had a dance the next day, and she didn't want to get grounded, so she told Mom and Dad that _I_ broke the window. This is perfect payback for that," Miranda said.

"I still don't want to see that movie. It looks really freaky, and there's probably lots of swear words in it," Christine protested.

"Who cares?" Steve said.

"Well, I do. I, for one, never use that kind of language, unlike most of _you_. _Die Again Tomorrow Forever _sounds like a stupid movie, anyway, and I don't want to..." Suddenly, Renee fell to the ground.

"Christine, are you ok? This isn't funny, Christine, wake up" Miranda shouted.

"She seemed fine before. I don't know what happened," Tara said. "I've never known her to randomly faint like that before."

Miranda, Tara, and Steve stared down at Christine, who lay down on the sidewalk, looking almost dead.

_At the loft..._

"Mimi? Are you ok? Oh God... she was fine just a minute ago. Mimi, I love you. I don't want to lose you again!" Roger exclaimed.

"Calm down, she's going to be all right. Look, she's still breathing. I think she's going to be ok," Mark said reassuringly.

Mimi's eyes began to open. But they weren't the eyes that Roger had sang about. They were a wide, innocent blue color. Her voice sounded younger and drastically different.

"Huh...What happened? Where _am_ I? Why am I in _this_?" She shouted, gesturing at her fishnets, skirt, and stilettos.

"Baby? Are you ok? Do you...remember who I am?" Roger asked worriedly.

"She must have hit her head pretty hard. She probably has amnesia," Mark observed.

"Mimi, maybe this will help you remember," Roger said as he began to kiss her on the lips. She pulled back immediately.

"Get away from me! Who's Mimi? I'm Christine! Christine Hyatt! I don't know who any of you people are! Can someone please tell me what's happening here, cause I'm really confused," Christine yelled.

"Well, you were helping us to fix the TV, you tripped over the cord, and then you passed out," Mark explained.

"I don't remember any of that!" Christine protested.

"Mimi, are you sure you don't remember any of us?" Roger asked, hoping that she would at least remember him.

"I would remember if I'd seen you before. But I haven't. I don't know who Mimi is! I told you, I'm Christine Hyatt! Now, can someone please tell me why I'm here instead of with Miranda, Tara, and Steve, and why I'm in fishnets? Ew!"

"Um, you bought those fishnets yesterday after work. You were just trying them on. You look great in them, by the way," Roger complimented her, trying to make her remember.

"I don't care! I've never worn fishnets in my entire _life_! I've never dressed like this, ever. I'm serious. I wish I was with Miranda and Tara and Steve again! I wouldn't care if we were seeing _Die Again Tomorrow Forever_!" Christine lamented.

"You were going to see _Die Again Tomorrow Forever_? I thought you were going to stay home and watch _Freaky Friday_ with us!" Maureen, who had just entered the room, said.

"Erm...she was... Maureen, Mimi's...not herself today..." Mark tried to explain.

"For the last time, I'm not Mimi! I'm Christine! Stop calling me that! I never bought any fishnets, I've never met any of you before, and I have no idea what I'm doing here!" Christine shouted, almost about to cry.

"Guys, she's scared. Mimi... I mean, Christine, come with me and we'll try to make sense of all this," Maureen said, leading Christine out of the room.

"What is with her? I deserve to spend time with my girlfriend!" Roger shouted.

"Roger, I doubt that Mimi remembers any of us. Something must have gone horribly wrong when she tripped over the cord," Mark commented.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope it's easily fixable. I want Mimi back!" Roger exclaimed.


	3. Puppy dog vests, braces, and 12 year old

A/N: I don't own RENT. Rate and review. This chapter has a lot of language. You've been warned. Rate and review please!

Chapter 3: Puppy dog vests, braces, and 12 year olds?

"So, Christine, where are you from?"Maureen asked.

"Providence, Rhode Island. I seriously don't remember any of you guys. I'm sorry that I reacted so harshly before," Christine apologized.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, honey. It does seem very odd, though. You... well, Mimi was fine before she passed out. She had just put on the fishnets that she had bought after work, and we were all trying to watch the new TV that Collins had bought."

"I don't remember any of that, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing! What do you remember?"

"Well, me and Tara and Miranda and Steve were arguing- they wanted to watch _Die Again Tomorrow Forever_, but that's rated R and we can't see it. They were talking about ways that we would get in to see it, and then... it all went black."

"Christine, how old are you?"

"Fifteen. Why?"

"You just seemed kind of younger to me, I don't know. Mimi's nineteen. So you passed out, too?"

"Yeah, it was really weird...Oh my gosh!"

"What is it?"

"If I'm in Mimi's body... and you can't find her anywhere, then...oh no! This is going to be terrible!"

"What!"

"If Mimi and I both passed out, and I'm here and she's not, then...she could be with Miranda and Tara and Steve right now!"

"Well, that'll give them quite a surprise!"

"We have to tell Mark and Roger! Maybe they'll know what to do."

"Christine, they barely got that TV set up. I doubt they'll know what to do about your situation," Maureen warned.

_In Rhode Island..._

"Christine? Are you ok?"

"It looks like she's waking up. Christine? Are you there?"

Christine was starting to wake up, all right, but she clearly wasn't the same person. Her eyes were a dark brown, and her voice sounded older, with a slight Spanish accent.

"Who the hell are you people? Where the fuck am I? Where's Roger?"

"Whoa, Christine, are you feeling ok? I thought you condemned swearing and all that. Didn't you just get mad at Tara after she called Mrs. Epson a bitch?" Miranda questioned

"Who the fuck is Christine? I'm Mimi! What am I doing here? Who are you? What the hell is going on here?"

"Christine, this isn't funny. Do you have amnesia or something?" Tara asked, concerned.

"I would remember if I had met you people! How old are you guys, anyway? Twelve?"

"Christine, this isn't funny! We're fifteen! You're fifteen! Remember?" Steve said, annoyed.

"No, I don't. I fucking don't. And for the last time, I'm not Christine! I'm Mimi, and I want to get the fuck out of here!"

"Calm down, _Mimi_. So...what do you remember?"

"I was trying on this really hot new pair of fishnets that I bought, and then I went and tried to help Mark and Roger with the TV. I tripped over the cord, and then it all went black...and now I end up in this fucking place."

"Weird. Christine passed out, too. It was really unexpected. We were just talking, and then she..." Steve was cut off my Mimi's shriek.

"What is it?"

"What the _hell_ am I wearing?" Mimi asked, gesturing down at Christine's vest with a pattern of cute puppy dogs on it, and patched blue jeans.

"What Christine was wearing," Miranda said.

"No shit, Sherlock. But who would seriously go out like this? Puppy dogs? And look at my hair! It's so stringy! Does she never style it? And... oh shit." Mimi sounded like her tongue was stuck to her mouth.

"What is it now?" Miranda said.

"Fucking BRACES! What's next?"

"Well, they're in our school colors: blue and gold. It's spirit week!" Tara added.

"How the hell am I going to get through this?" Mimi moaned.

"Um... we should probably try to...Fuck, I have no idea what to do!" Um, Mimi... follow us!" Miranda said, exasperated as she tried to figure out what to do.

"Yeah. Come on, Steve, we need to go home. Steve?" Tara asked, concerned. Steve didn't look too good.

"Um, guys? Could you stop spinning for a second? You're making me really dizzy..." Steve said as he fell to the ground in the same manner that Christine did.

"Oh no! Not you too!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Steve! WAKE UP! This isn't funny, I don't want anything weird happening like what happened with Christine!" Tara shouted.

This time, Steve woke up a lot faster than Christine did. After about a minute, Steve stood up. He looked different, though- his eyes were a light green, and his voice sounded a lot different.

"What the fuck? Mark? What the fuck happened? Who are you people?"

"Who are you, and what did you do with my boyfriend?" Tara shouted.

"I'm Roger. Can anyone tell me what the fuck is going on here?"

"ROGER! You're here!" Mimi exclaimed, throwing herself at him. Roger looked very confused at seeing Mimi's voice coming out of a girl with a puppy-dog vest and braces.

"Mimi? Is...that you? What the hell happened to you?"

"I have no idea, but that doesn't matter! I'm with you!" They immediately started kissing, which got Tara very...irritated.

"You BITCH! Get the fuck off my boyfriend!" Tara shouted.

"_Your _boyfriend? I've never seen you in my life!"

"But...but..." Tara said, hurt.

"Tara, give it a rest. It's not Steve! The same thing happened with Christine that happened to Steve," Miranda said, trying to explain. Meanwhile, Mimi and Roger were still hugging and catching up with each other after the 5 minutes or so that they had been separated.

"Mimi! I can't believe you're here! We were all worried sick at the loft... some girl was there instead of you. She was...freaked out," Roger said.

"You've seen Christine? We were so worried about her! Is she ok?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, she was at the loft. Mimi had passed out after tripping over the television cord, and then she woke up, but it definitely wasn't Mimi. I wouldn't say that Christine is...ok, though. She practically exploded once she realized that she was wearing fishnets."

"That sounds like her. So...do you have any idea how you and Mimi ended up like this?" Miranda asked.

"No. I was just helping Mark fix the TV. We weren't getting anywhere, and then everything went black, and now I'm here. Where exactly _is_ here, anyway?"

"Rhode Island. We were just walking home from school when it happened. We certainly didn't do anything out of the ordinary-"

"School? If I'm stuck in- what was his name again?" Roger asked.

"Steve. And he was _my_ boyfriend." Tara stated.

"Yeah, yeah. If I'm stuck in Steve's body, I am NOT going to school with a bunch of twelve year olds!"

"First of all, for the last time, we're fifteen. Second, you and Mimi are probably going to switch back in a matter of moments...hopefully...I really don't know," Miranda said, trying to hide the fact that she really had no idea about how any of this happened, or how and when Roger and Mimi would be back in their respective bodies.

_The loft_

"Maureen! Come here! Roger just...well, he...just passed out, like Mimi did," Mark said, concerned. Maureen and Christine ran to Mark to see what had happened. Roger was lying down on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Oh no! Not again!" Maureen shrieked. "Wait, he's waking up." Roger slowly opened his eyes, which were now a dark brown.

"Where the hell am I? Where's Tara? What happened?" Steve yelled.

"Oh my gosh! Steve, you're here!" Christine shouted, as she wrapped Steve in a huge hug. Steve looked at Christine, obviously very confused.

"Christine? Is that you? What the hell happened to you? You look so... not you!" Steve exclaimed.

"Yeah Steve, it's me. In someone else's body. I was shocked too," Christine said.

"Nice fishnets," Steve commented.

"Yeah, I was kind of surprised about that," Christine said.

"Kind of? You were yelling for 5 minutes, girl. So, you know this guy?" Maureen asked.

"Yeah, this is Steve. He was walking home with me, Tara, and Miranda when..." Christine trailed.

"Steve, do you know where Mimi is? Is she with you guys over in Rhode Island?" Mark asked.

"She most certainly is. You wouldn't believe how surprised we all were when she woke up. It was...surprising, to say the least. I'm guessing that whoever's body I'm in is over with them now, if things keep on happening like they did before," Steve said.

"Well, that'll be a nice reunion for the two of them. I still have no idea what's causing all of this, though. Roger and I were just trying to get the TV to work again, and all Mimi did was trip over the cord," Mark explained.

"I still don't really get what's happening, but it's nice that Christine's here. Say, do you guys happen to have anything to eat? I'm starving," Steve said.

"Um... well, we have beer. And... that's basically it," Mark said.

"We're fifteen! Don't you have anything else?" Steve asked.

"Well, we would have something if Mimi hadn't used her money from work to by that pair of fishnets that she's wearing right now," Maureen explained.

"Where _does_ she work, anyway?" Christine innocently asked.

"Cat Scratch Club," Mark said, as if it were no big deal.

The look on Christine's face was priceless.

"You mean, she- she's- I can't believe this! Oh my gosh! Well, I'm not going to do any of _that_, if that's what you were thinking!" Christine shrieked.

"Relax. We're not going to ask you to do anything you don't want to," Mark reassured. "Although, some money would be nice..."

"Mark! You're going to scare her! It's bad enough that she's stuck in Mimi's body, let alone having you making unnecessary comments about the whole situation! For all we know, you could be next! How would you like that!"

"Fine, I'll stop. Now, let's try to figure out that TV..." Mark said, trying to change the subject.


	4. Parties, Hamsters, and bad singing oh my

1A/N: I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. THANK YOU! hands cameragirl, JelloMe, rexmanningdays, To No Absolutes, musicgirl, and Ravie cookies . This chapter is dedicated to RAVIE, who is awesome. Yay Ravie! I don't own RENT. RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Chapter 4: Parties, Hamsters, and Bad Singing- Oh My!

_Rhode Island..._

"Miranda! What are you doing here! You were _supposed_ to go straight home today, because we have to leave for cousin Mel's birthday party in half an hour! And I, for one, don't want to miss her party. Mel said that she invited a bunch of her _guy_ friends from college..." Lauren, Miranda's older sister, exclaimed.

"Shit! I completely forgot! Look, Lauren, if we're late, you're going to have to forgive me just this once. Something came up," Miranda apologized.

"Well, this better be good. I barely have any time to change, thanks to you!" Lauren shouted.

"Erm...how do I explain this...Christine and Steve...aren't themselves today," Miranda said, hoping that Lauren wouldn't ask anything more. Unfortunately for her, Roger and Mimi decided to pull away from each other at that exact moment, and completely confuse Lauren.

"And who are you? At least you look cooler than _them_," Mimi remarked. "Seriously, if you're talking about going to a party, you kind of have to invite me. Mimi makes any party better!" Lauren stared, confused.

"Um... I'm Lauren... Christine, are you feeling ok? You never wanted to go to one of Mel's parties before... I seem to remember the last time we invited you, when you said that you'd rather finish your homework. And who's Mimi?" Lauren asked.

Mimi burst out laughing.

"When did I say that? I haven't done homework in-" Miranda elbowed Mimi before she could say anything more.

"Like I said, Christine and Steve are kind of...mixed up right now... and I really don't think they should go to Mel's party, in their state..." Miranda said, hoping that they could change the subject somehow.

"Well, if they want to go to the party, I think they should. We have to leave really soon, though, if we want to get there in time," Lauren said. "Can you guys all meet at our house in half an hour?"

"Sure. Me and Roger...erm, me and Steve will be right over!" Mimi exclaimed.

"You go ahead, Lauren. I need to tell Christine and Steve a couple of things," Miranda said. Lauren ran up the hill to her house. Miranda waited until Lauren was out of earshot to talk to Roger and Mimi.

"Roger, Mimi, listen up. You guys have to try really, really hard not to blow your cover. People will start to suspect things, and then they'll throw all of us in the looney bin. Just...try to act like Christine and Steve would, ok? I know it's hard, but hopefully this will all be over soon. Tara, whichever one of us is left has to tell the newcomer the same thing, ok? I don't know which one of us will switch next, but you guys have got to try and act normal, ok? Shit... when is this going to be over?" Miranda lamented.

"I don't care! I'm going to a party! Suddenly, being twelve isn't so bad!" Mimi exclaimed.

Miranda sighed.

_Meanwhile, at the loft..._

Steve stared at Maureen, Mark and Christine. He still couldn't believe that the one in the fishnets and stilettos was Christine. But he knew that it had to be. He hoped that he wasn't stuck in Roger's body forever. Suddenly Collins, who had been off doing...Collins stuff... after he had dropped off the TV, entered the loft.

"Hey guys! How's that TV working?" Collins asked, oblivious to the bigger troubles that Mark and Maureen had to deal with.

"Collins... we have a very random, odd thing to explain to you. You see, Roger and Mimi are...how can I put this..."

"In other people's bodies right now!" Maureen said in a very un-subtle way.

"What? What do you mean? That's physically impossible!" Collins said, skeptically.

"I would've said the same thing if it hadn't happened right in front of my own eyes. Collins, Roger and Mimi are now...Steve and Christine, two teenagers from Rhode Island. And I swear, I'm not making this up. Come see for yourself," Mark said as he led Collins to Steve and Christine.

"Hi, I'm Christine, and that's Steve. Do you have any idea what's going on here? We were just walking home from school... and then I passed out, and now I'm here. It was so weird... kind of like the time my hamster, Fluffy, got into the washing machine. We don't know how she got there, but she was cleaner when she came out! Isn't that funny? See, her cage had been left open by accident, and my Mom was doing a load of laundry and obviously didn't see Fluffy jump into the laundry. Fluffy loves the laundry bin, apparently." Christine started to laugh. No one else was laughing.

"And... your hamster has to do with all this _how_?" Collins asked.

"Um... I don't really know... sorry, I talk too much when I get nervous."

"Ok...well, anyway, how did this all happen? This all seems very odd...People don't randomly start switching bodies with other people," Collins said.

"Of course they don't. Well, we were setting up the new TV that you got us, and then Mimi tripped over the cord. And after that, she passed out. A couple minutes later, Christine woke up in Mimi's body, which really spooked us, and then the same thing happened with Roger and Steve," Mark explained.

"That's...weird...Do you have the TV working? _Freaky Friday_ is supposed to be on today," Collins said, changing the subject.

"That's exactly what this is like! _Freaky Friday_! Except it's not Friday, and..." Christine said, trailing off.

"Exactly! We were watching it when all of this started to happen... could that have anything to do with it?" Maureen asked.

"Probably not, but it might be something to do with the TV...possibly... Collins, where did you get that thing anyway? It keeps on messing up!" Mark said in frustration.

"It was pretty weird, actually... I go down to that shop sometimes because they sell pretty interesting stuff. I looked in there today, and didn't see anything interesting. I was about to leave, and then, suddenly, there was this unprecedented TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE SUN... did any of you guys notice that?"

"Nope. Who cares about the sun, anyway? Go on," Maureen said.

"So then, after the total eclipse of the sun, this TV was just sitting there, on the shelf. The man in the shop sold it to me like it was no big deal, but I suspected that something fishy was going on. I'm not saying that it's necessarily the TV's fault, I just think that it's a possibility," Collins said. As Mark, Maureen, Christine, and Steve pondered this possibility, the phone rang.

"_Speeeeeeeeeeak beep_ _"Hey Roger, it's Dave, from the band. Just reminding you about the practice for our gig on Friday. We're practicing today over at my place, in case you forgot. Hope to see you there! Rock on!"_

"Oh God, I forgot. Roger's band has a gig at CBGB's on Friday, and..." Mark began to explain, but he was cut off by Steve.

"Wait, Roger has a band?" Steve said nervously.

"Yeah, the Well Hungarians. He's the lead singer, and they have a gig on Friday," Mark explained.

"This isn't good. I mean, I'm sure it's a great band and everything, but I'm completely tone deaf," Steve admitted.

"You're kidding. Really? Well, Roger was able to sing and play the guitar..." Mark said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I can try to sing, if you want me too, though," Steve said, hesitating. "I WANNA ROCK AND ROLL ALL NIIIIIIIIIIIITE... AND PARTY EVERY DAY!" Steve yelled. Everyone covered their ears. The bathroom mirror broke. Birds flew away. It was not a very pretty sight.

"Steve, don't quit your day job. Hopefully, you'll all be back in your respective bodies by the time Roger's gig comes up. In the mean time...let's try to fix the TV!" Mark said, hoping that his ears would heal soon from Steve's horrible singing.

"What is it with you guys and the TV? That's all you think about, isn't it. Well, I'm going to try and fix it, because that's all you guys are going to talk about until we fix it. Keep in mind, I know nothing about how to fix TVs, so this may take a while," Maureen warned.

"It doesn't matter! The sooner we get to watch _Freaky Friday_, the better!" Mark exclaimed.

"Why are you guys so obsessed with that movie, anyway?" Maureen asked.

"...You know, I haven't really thought about that. Oh well. Maureen, try to get those wires untangled, ok? Maureen...oh shit," Mark said, as he stared at Maureen, who was lying on the ground, obviously passed out.

"Not you too! Who knows who she'll switch with..." Mark sighed as Maureen's body stirred.

"What... where am I?"


	5. Makeup, Chess, and marsupials Oh My!

1A/N: By popular request, chapter 5 is here! Yay! Chapter 5 is dedicated to Renee's jeans. Without Renee's jeans, this chapter would not have been possible. Actually, it would have. But I just love those jeans. Even thought they're technically Jello's jeans. Also, Maureen is blonde. I know Idina Menzel is very brunette in the movie, but this isn't primarily movie based. Get a grip. And of course, I have to thank all of my reviewers for chapter 4 and beyond: RAVIE, JELLO, cameragirl, Koishii-Kitsune-Akira, and especially An Anonymous Soul, because without her fic, "The Terrible Mix Up," this fic REALLY will not have been possible. (Gives Ravie, Jello, cameragirl, Koishii-Kitsune-Akira, and An Anonymous Soul smoothies). REVIEW PLEASE!

Chapter 5: Makeup, chess, and marsupials- Oh my!

_Rhode Island_

Miranda was still nervous about Mel's party. From what she'd seen of Mimi and Roger, they didn't seem like the type of people who would totally hide their identity and act like Christine and Steve. If they went to the party, they would definitely act like themselves and not like Steve and Christine. Miranda's suspicions were confirmed when she got a call from "Christine" as soon as she got home.

"Miranda! Good thing Christine had an address book, otherwise I wouldn't have known your number... Anyway, do you have any makeup that I could wear to the party? Anything at all? I couldn't find anything in her room!" Mimi pleaded.

"Well, Christine wasn't really a 'makeup' kind of person... I don't think I ever saw her wear any makeup, to tell you the truth," Miranda admitted.

"You're kidding. So she doesn't have anything?"

"Nope. And I really, really don't think it's a good idea if you borrowed any of mine- people would definitely get suspicious then," Miranda warned.

"Screw them! I'll switch back eventually, right? Think of it as elevating Christine's social life a couple notches. Please?" Miranda knew that she shouldn't have Mimi do stuff that Christine definitely wouldn't do, but she was in a nice mood that day.

"Ok, fine. Go down to my house in five minutes, and I'll get you some makeup. But don't go overboard, ok?"

"Don't worry. It's going to be hard to find anything marginally suitable for a party in Christine's closet anyway."

"And don't swear. Christine completely condemned that."

"Damn. I mean... darn. Wow, that completely wasn't as satisfying."

"I'll see you in five minutes, ok? Bye."

"Bye."

Five minutes later, Mimi showed up in a dark purple T-shirt, black sandals, and a pair of dark blue jeans with gold glitter on the bottom.

"See what I mean about her not having anything cool?"

"Relax. You look fine."

"No, I don't. You wouldn't believe how long it took to find something in her closet that wasn't pastel! This is so embarrassing!"

"Calm down. There's some makeup on top of my dresser. Go nuts. Wait, don't go nuts. Christine would never...This is so confusing!"

"Girl, I think you're the one that needs to calm down. I've known you for an hour, and already I can tell you're a worrywart. Just let me do what I want, ok?"

"Fine. But when people start accusing you of going crazy, don't come crying to me."

At that moment, Tara walked into the room.

"Hey guys! I'm all ready for the party!" Tara said.

"Hi Tara! Say, do you know where Roger is? He should be here by now," Miranda asked.

"Maybe he didn't know the way to your house," Mimi commented as she applied her eyeliner.

"Oh no!" Tara shouted.

"What?" Miranda asked. "Are you starting to faint? Because I don't want to be the last one left..."

"No, I'm fine. But today's Wednesday! Steve has a chess club match tonight!" Tara exclaimed. Mimi, who was halfway through applying her lipstick, stared at Tara in horror.

"You have GOT to be kidding me. I don't think Roger has played a game of chess in his life! Neither have I, for that matter. If you think that me wearing makeup to the party will be enough to blow our cover, forget it. Roger's bound to mess up during this chess club match. I'm guessing this means that he won't be able to go to the party?"

"No way. The match is against our biggest rivals, the Marshall High School Marsupials," Tara stated.

"What's a marsupial?" Mimi asked.

"Erm...you know, I haven't really thought about that. I think it's a kangaroo," Tara guessed.

"It's an animal that has a pouch, exactly. So Tara is technically correct," Miranda added.

"Girl, you are so smart. Here, how do I look?" Mimi asked.

Mimi clearly wasn't paying attention when Miranda told her not to go nuts. Her lips were smeared with cherry red lipstick. Christine's face, which was normally pale, looked like it had a tan. She had so much eyeshadow on that she looked like a raccoon. But, to Mimi's credit, she did make Christine look considerably more attractive than she was before.

"Well, that's...too much. Mimi, you're going to have to take some of that makeup off," Miranda said.

"Shut up! It's an improvement. No one's going to notice, and if they do, they'll probably think that it's better than before!" As Mimi said this, Lauren walked into the room.

"Hey guys, we should start to leave for the party now," Lauren said. Then she looked at Christine.

"Woah! Christine, what did you do? Don't get me wrong, it looks good, but it's just...wow. I think this is the first time that I've ever seen you wear makeup, Christine!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Well, I just thought it was time for a change, you know?" Mimi said nonchalantly, trying to make Lauren get off the subject.

"Well, if you like it, I guess it's all right. And it _does _look good...Say, Tara, where did you get that miniskirt? It looks great on you!" Lauren complimented as she looked at Tara's short black miniskirt and tube top.

"Thanks! You know that little boutique that just opened down the street from here? Well, they were having this huge, sale, and-" Tara was cut off by Lauren, who was pointing at her watch.

"Tara, I'd love to hear about your miniskirt, but we really have to get going. I'm heading out to the car. You guys can head out too, unless you still need to get ready. I'm guessing that Steve's at chess club?" Lauren said. The mention of "chess club" sent Mimi into a fit of giggles. Lauren gave Mimi a weird look, and the two of them headed out to Lauren's car. Tara was following after them, but Miranda's voice stopped her.

"Tara? I'm not feeling that great..." Miranda said as she fell to the ground.

_At the loft..._

"What...where the hell am I? Are Steve and Christine here? Shit! I didn't want this to happen! I was about to go to Mel's party, for God's sake!" Maureen yelled. Her eyes were now a dark brown, and her voice sounded younger and very worried.

"Calm down! You're going to be all right. At least...I think you are. Steve! Christine! Your friend is here!" Mark yelled as Steve and Christine both entered the room.

"Steve? Christine? Is that you?" Miranda asked, staring at them, particularly at Christine's fishnet stockings.

"Unfortunately, yes. How's everything going back home, Miranda?" Christine asked.

"Well, today is Mel's birthday party. As soon as Lauren told me about it, everyone else wanted to come too. Mimi proceeded to go over my house and use up half of my makeup in preparation for the party. Judging by what you're wearing, Christine, I can see why she was shocked when she couldn't find anything that wasn't pastel in your closet," Miranda remarked.

"Roger wasn't going to the party, was he?" Steve asked. "Because I have a chess club match against Marshall tonight, and if we lose..."

"Wait. You're telling me that Roger is going to have to play _chess_? This I've gotta see. I doubt that he's played a game of chess in his _life_!" Mark exclaimed, laughing. Steve looked shocked.

"But we can't lose today! I'll be the laughingstock of the entire school!" Steve exclaimed.

"Well, if you're on chess club, I'm guessing that you already are," Mark said sarcastically.

"Mark! You're lucky Tara isn't here. She'd clobber you!" Christine said.

"Tara? Who's that?" Mark asked.

"Steve's girlfriend. She's going to the party, too," Miranda added.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend. You know, Maureen dated a guy who was in chess club once..." Mark said, reminiscing.

"Maureen? Who's that?" Miranda asked, oblivious to the fact that she was now in Maureen's body.

"Um... the person that you just switched bodies with. Look in the mirror," Christine told her. Miranda ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, which was slightly cracked due to the horror of Steve's singing.

"Oh my God! I'm blonde! No offense to blondes, it's just that...I can't believe this!"

"We couldn't either. You should have seen Christine when she realized that she had fishnets on..." Mark commented.

"Mark, do you have any idea how all of this started to happen?" Miranda asked, hoping that he had an answer.

"I have no idea. We think that it might have to do with this TV that Collins bought, though. Something about a TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE SUN... did you notice that?" Mark asked.

"That was an eclipse of the sun? We were at school, and we just thought that the power went out. So, you have no idea what happened, we have no idea what happened, and you don't know when we're going to be back in our respective bodies?" Miranda asked.

"No, we don't," Mark said. "I don't know if you'll be back in a couple minutes, or next week. I don't even know if it's the TV's problem or not. You're stuck here, basically."


	6. Sulky Boys, Porn, and filler chapters!

1A/N: Chapter 6 is dedicated to the turtle in Ravie's book. Aw look at the turtle oh my God it's so cute look how cute it is! Ahem. Thanks to all my reviewers: RAVIE AND JELLO (who are extremely awesome), To No Absolutes, lady anjanette de fleur, and Koishii-Kitsune-Akira. (hands Ravie, Jello, To No Absolutes, lady anjanette de fleur, and Koishii-Kitsune-Akira brownies with chocolate chips in them). I stole The Sulky Boys from All Grown Up, but all their songs, and Petty Education, are fake. I am aware that this chapter is mostly filler- chapter 7 will be more dramatic, with another switch, I promise! I also want to thank Renee (who, in case you don't know, is the inspiration behind Christine) for being so awesome. Erm... I think that's it. Sorry this took a while to put up. Chapter 7 should come sooner. REVIEW!

Chapter 6: Sulky Boys, porn, and filler chapters- Oh My!

_Rhode Island..._

"Miranda? Oh my God! I don't want to be the last one left! Wake up!" Tara shouted. She

debated calling Lauren and Mimi from the car, but she figured that the less Lauren knew about the...switch, the better. After a couple minutes, Miranda began to wake up.

"Where am I? What is this? Mark? What the hell! This is the same switcheroo deal that happened with Roger and Mimi, isn't it? Fuck!" Even though Tara had witnessed both Christine and Steve switch bodies with other people, she still wasn't prepared for a completely different voice coming out of Miranda's voice. She also knew that, in a matter of time, she would be next.

"Miranda? Erm...whoever you are...I'm sure this isn't a good time for you, but we're leaving for a party right now, and we really need to get out there before Lauren and Mimi start to get worried..." Tara said cautiously.

"Mimi? Mimi's here? Where is she? And who's Miranda, anyway? I'm Maureen!"

"Maureen, Mimi's in the car, with Lauren. We're going to leave for Mel's party, and we're late, so we really have to get going, and..." Tara wished Miranda was still there. She was much better at dealing with these things.

"Girl, I don't know who any of you people are, and I certainly don't want to leave for some random party without getting an explanation for all of this!" Maureen yelled.

"Ok. Um...You're in Rhode Island. You've switched bodies with my friend Miranda, who was about to go to a party at her cousin Mel's house with her sister Lauren and I. When Mimi switched with our other friend Christine, she wanted to go to the party too, so now they're out in the car waiting. We really have to go, before they start wondering where we are..." Tara explained. At that moment, Lauren burst into the room.

"Get into the car, you two! What have you been doing up here? We're already late. You can catch up on all your gossip in the car!" Lauren said.

"We'll head out right now," Tara said as she followed Lauren to her car, motioning for Maureen to follow behind her. Soon Tara and Maureen were in the backseat of Lauren's car, along with Mimi. Immediately, Lauren turned up the radio and rock music began to blast through the car's speakers.

"Sorry if this is bugging any of you guys. WCCM is having a contest, and the winner gets tickets to the Sulky Boys concert! I have to listen when they say the rules of the contest on the radio," Lauren explained. Soon the song on the radio ended and a smooth-voiced DJ began to speak.

"That was the Sulky Boys with 'I'm Not Upset, I Just Want to Die'! And speaking of the Sulky Boys, we're giving away 4 free tickets to the Sulky Boys concert at the Dimmodome this Friday! That's right, 4 free tickets for the 5th leg of their 'My Tears Could Cure Cancer, But I don't Cry' tour, right here in Providence! Those 4 tickets will be given to the 12th person who calls 333-WCCM right now! Start calling!" As soon as the DJ mentioned the number to call, Lauren's fingers began to punch the numbers in on her cell phone at a very quick speed.

"I didn't know Lauren was a Sulky Boys fan," Mimi remarked. "Roger tried to play 'When I Die, Kick me for all those I have Disappointed' on his guitar one time, and I didn't think it was anything special. The lead singer is pretty cute, though..."

"Mimi? Oh my God... Is that you?" Maureen asked. She had known that Mimi was in the car, but hadn't expected Mimi to be a short girl with stringy brown hair.

"Maureen! I didn't know you were here! So you and Miranda switched?" Mimi asked.

"Apparently. Where's Roger? Isn't he over here too?" Mimi started to laugh.

"Steve, who Roger switched bodies with, apparently had a big chess club game tonight, so he's not going to the party. Or at least, that's what we think. Roger probably figured out a way to get out of it-" Mimi was interrupted by an ear-piecing scream by Lauren.

"I WON! Oh my God! Guys, I'm the 12th caller! I'm going to see the Sulky Boys! Oh my God!" Lauren was ecstatic. The DJ on the radio began to speak again.

"And we have the 12th caller on the phone with us right now! What's your name?"

"Lauren. Lauren Thomas."

"Lauren Thomas, you've just won 4 Sulky Boys tickets!" Lauren let out another shriek of delight, which was echoed through the radio speakers.

"Well, I know you're excited! Lauren, what's your favorite Sulky Boys song?" The DJ asked.

"Wow... I love them all! I'm gonna have to say 'The Day I Find True Love, My Heart will Cry Pink Tears' is my favorite, though."

"Then that's what we're going to play right now! I'm DJ Ben, and here's the Sulky Boys with 'The Day I find True Love, My Heart will Cry Pink Tears!'" Lauren remained on her phone for a couple more minutes, writing down a couple of things on her hand with Sharpie. When she hung up, a huge grin spread across her face.

"Guys, we're gonna see the Sulky Boys! I can't believe it! They're my favorite band! We have _got_ to tell Mel when we get to her party- she'll be so jealous! Speaking of Mel, we better get going," Lauren said as she drove down the road.

"Wait- _we_ are going to the concert with you? Since when?" Tara asked.

"I owe Miranda one- the whole broken window incident really pissed you off, didn't it, Miranda?" Lauren asked, expecting Miranda to make a sarcastic quip back, unaware that Maureen was currently occupying Miranda's body.

"Yeah. That's really nice of you to do, Lauren," Tara said, hoping that Lauren hadn't noticed that Miranda had been silent.

"No problem. Who else was I going to give the tickets too? Audrey _hates_ the Sulky Boys, and Ashley's dance recital is Friday night," Lauren said, naming two of her good friends.

"Well, it's still cool. The last concert I went to was Petty Education with Roger a couple months ago. Man, were we drunk off our asses that night..." Mimi said, obviously unaware of the fact that Lauren had no idea what she was talking about.

"Christine? What are you talking about? Since when do you get drunk of your ass? And besides, I thought that you hated Petty Education," Lauren said, confused.

"Erm...it was a dream?" Mimi said sheepishly, trying to gloss it over.

"Ok...whatever. I don't care, we're going to see the Sulky Boys! This is a dream come true!" Lauren exclaimed. But, as Lauren was experiencing her dream come true, Mimi and Maureen were experiencing a nightmare.

_Meanwhile, at the loft..._

"Guys, me and Collins are going to go down to the place where he got the TV so that we

can try and figure out what's wrong with it. You guys are gonna be ok by yourselves, right?" Mark asked Christine, Steve, and Miranda.

"Yeah, we'll be fine, I think. I hope you can get the TV fixed. I don't know about Miranda and Steve, but I definitely don't want to spend the rest of my life like _this_," Christine said as she gestured down to Mimi's body.

"Well, on the plus side, you might actually get some guys for once," Miranda remarked.

"Well, what if I don't want to look like a total slut? I can't imagine what's happening back home with _her_ in my body."

"Let's just say that it involved a good chunk of the makeup that I own. I'm worried too. Lauren will realize if her own _sister_ switched bodies, let alone you guys."

"Don't worry guys. Me and Collins are leaving right now. Who knows, this all might be over in a couple of seconds!" Mark said hopefully as he and Collins left the loft. There was a long, awkward silence as Miranda, Christine, and Steve pondered the situation that they had been put in. Steve worried about having to sing for Roger's gig. Christine worried about how Mimi would act at Mel's party, which she was apparently going to. Miranda worried about when Lauren would find out about the switch, and how she would react. Steve was the first to break the silence.

"Hey Miranda, Christine... this isn't _that_ bad."

"How so?" Miranda said skeptically.

"Think about it. We're in New York City. We're technically adults, or at least we're in adult bodies. We can technically do whatever we want, really. And the beauty of it is that no one will know. We definitely got the better end of the lollipop here. I mean, we can buy tobacco, buy lottery tickets, sign legal documents, drive, buy porn..." Steve rattled out a list.

"I'm not so sure that Tara would want you buying porn, Steve," Miranda remarked. "But you're right about all the things we can do. It's actually kind of cool, if you ignore the fact that we're going to be in someone else's body while we do it."

"See! That's what I mean. You can do all sorts of stuff. Drink, be _in_ a porn..." Steve went on.

"Guys, that's gross! _I_ certainly won't be doing any of that stuff. And you forgot some of the most important things you can do. You can vote, go into the army... and go to adult jail, which is what's going to happen if we get caught," Christine warned.

"Well, who's gonna know? No one's going to believe us if we tell them. I'm telling you, this isn't as bad as we're making it out to beWe should enjoy it while it lasts," Steve said.

"Enjoy it! How are we supposed to _enjoy_ it? I'm waiting to get out of here! You guys may be all right with all this, but I'm not!" Christine shouted.

"Calm down, Christine! Me and Steve don't want to be here, either. Relax. I don't know when this is all going to end, but it'll hopefully end soon," Miranda reassured.

"At least you don't have to sing, Christine," Steve said. "I'm not looking forward to that."

"At least _you_ aren't stuck in the body of the one person you would never be!" Christine yelled. "I can't believe you're acting so calm about this! Am I the only one that's thinking about the consequences here? Guys, think about what they're doing in our bodies! We're probably acting completely different back there! Aren't you worried?"

"Not really. What's the worst that can happen?" Miranda asked.


	7. And the MarkRoger slash fans rejoiced!

1A/N: Chapter 7 is dedicated to Alex, who gave me an idea for a line in the story after reading the fanfic during Sugar rehearsal. Thanks again to all my reviewers and friends: RAVIE, JELLO, Alex, Jackie, Tessa, cameragirl, and An Anonymous Soul! (Hands Ravie, Jello, Alex, Jackie, Tessa, cameragirl, and An Anonymous Soul pizza toast). Again, sorry for the delay in the updating. In upcoming chapters, look forward to Roger's band practice, dodgeball, special appearances by Jackie and Tessa, going to the mall, and a dedication to one of my favorite other fandom pairings (originally supposed to be in this chapter). Yay! REVIEW!

Chapter 7: And the Mark/Roger slash fans rejoiced!

_Rhode Island_

When Lauren drove up to Mel's house, Tara could hear the pulsating rock music from outside. A seemingly endless line of cars stretched out from the driveway of the small house. Lauren struggled to find a parking space on the street.

"Well, this is it. Mel's house. From the looks of it, this is gonna be one hell of a birthday party," Lauren commented.

"Birthday party? Did you and Miranda get her a present?" Tara asked. Lauren pulled a twenty out of her pocket and handed it to Maureen.

"Give this to Mel for me. And don't go on about how we're not getting her an actual present. Everyone loves money, right?" Lauren said. Before Maureen could protest, saying that she didn't even know who Mel was, they were already walking to the door. Lauren rang the doorbell, and a tall girl with wild, cotton-candy pink dyed hair emerged.

"LAUREN! MIRANDA! I'm SO glad you're here! And you brought some friends with you! Great! Mom and Dad aren't here, as you know, but that just makes it all the better! Hey Don! Miranda and Lauren are here!" Mel shouted as a tall, muscular guy came running to her side. Maureen walked up to Mel.

"Here's your present, Mel," Maureen said as she handed the twenty to her.

"Thanks! Who're your friends?" Mel asked.

"Well... that's...Tara, and Mi-I mean, Christine's over there," Maureen said, trying to remember that Mimi was really Christine.

"Great! Well, you can go down to the basement to play pool if you want, and there's tons of other stuff here to do," Mel said.

"Hey Mel! Happy birthday! Your hair looks great!" Lauren complimented.

"Thanks! Dad freaked when he saw it."

"I thought you said Uncle John was fine with you dying your hair," Lauren mentioned.

"He was- I just didn't tell him what color I was dying it. This led to him and Mom getting into another fight, but what else is new? I'm surprised that they let me have the party here- I accidentally let Mom find out about my cell phone bill, and she practically exploded. Just because she doesn't talk on the phone nearly as much as I do doesn't mean that I can't talk on the phone at all," Mel rambled.

Meanwhile, Mimi and Tara were milling around the party, heading towards the living room, where the huge stereo was blasting rock music, but no one was really dancing. Don, virtually ignored by Mel after she greeted Miranda and Lauren, walked up to Mimi and Tara.

"So, you two are Miranda's friends, huh? Glad you could make it. Um, we have some drinks in the fridge, if you're thirsty or anything," Don said, trying to make conversation. Tara and Mimi shrugged and went over to the refrigerator because they had nothing better to do. While Tara pulled out a can of Coca-Cola, Mimi immediately reached for a beer.

"Mimi! Stop it! You know you're underage now- we can't have this stuff!" Tara exclaimed, trying to stop her.

"Tara, please. I've just switched into the body of a fifteen-year-old. I need this. Besides, I drank the stuff all the time when I was fifteen. I don't care about what's going to happen- everyone at this party is fucking stoned anyway. I mean, look at Cotton Candy over there," Mimi said as she gestured towards Mel, who was jumping off the living room couch.

"But you don't understand! You're not Mimi anymore! You're Christine, who definitely wouldn't be at this party, let alone drinking beer!"

"Oh, who gives a fuck. So I'm not a copy of the perfect 'Christine.' So? I'm at a party, and I, for one, am going to try and have a good time. Get off my back already!" Mimi yelled as she stormed off. Tara thought about yelling back at Mimi to give her a piece of her mind, but she knew Mimi wouldn't listen. Tara stood near the refrigerator, listening to the music, when a tall, obviously college-aged guy walked up to her.

"Hey there. Are you one of Mel's friends or something? She never introduced us,"

"I guess you could say that," Tara remarked. She found him extremely attractive, and even though she knew that flirting with a college guy would most likely get her nowhere, especially when she already had Steve, too much crazy stuff had happened that day for her to think it through. Besides, she rationalized, Steve probably wouldn't find out- he was somewhere in New York right now.

"So, how old are you, baby?"

"Eighteen," Tara lied. Fortunately, he couldn't tell that she was lying, or didn't care. With all the crazy stuff that had happened today, Tara was happy to finally escape into a normal conversation.

Lauren couldn't find Miranda, Mimi, or Tara after she started talking to Mel, but she didn't care. She was just glad to have a place to not think about all the homework that she had due and how much senioritis she had. The music, which was drowning out all other sounds of the party, began to play a familiar tune, and she suddenly remembered what she had to tell Mel, and she rushed off to find her.

"Mel! Guess what! I won tickets to a Sulky Boys concert!" Lauren exclaimed.

"_Really_? That's AMAZING! Am I coming?" Mel asked, her speech slurred.

"Erm... I thought you didn't like the Sulky Boys," Lauren remembered.

"Oh, right! I love my party!" Mel exclaimed.

Lauren sighed. What had made her think that this was going to be a great party in the first place?

Maureen searched for Tara and Mimi as a Sulky Boys song blared through the room. She found Mimi first, gripping a can of beer, her makeup smudged, kissing a guy with a long mop of brown curls.

_"Hmm, Mimi probably got that Christine girl her first kiss without her even realizing it,"_ Maureen thought. Then she heard a scream coming from the other room that sounded oddly familiar, and she ran towards the sound. Mimi immediately pulled away from the guy she was kissing at the sound and followed Maureen.

Lauren heard the scream also, and was the first to see Tara, fallen on her back onto the stained floor of Mel's living room.

_In New York_

Mark and Collins walked up to where the store where Collins bought the television set was, but it was no longer there. The windows were boarded up, and there were no signs of life anywhere around the store.

"You sure you bought it here, Collins?" Mark asked.

"Yeah. I have no idea what happened. This afternoon, it was a fully functioning store, and now..." Collins trailed.

"Maybe they were having a going out of business sale?" Mark suggested weakly.

"Come on Mark, get serious here. No, they were not having a going out of business sale. I have no idea what happened," Collins admitted. Defeated, Mark and Collins walked back to the loft, where Miranda, Steve, and Christine were waiting.

"So, did you get the TV fixed?" Miranda asked once Mark and Collins were back. One look at their faces gave her the answer.

"It was the weirdest thing," Collins explained. "The place was all boarded up, and no one was there. But I bought the TV from the store a couple hours ago! It didn't make sense."

"Don't give up hope, guys," Mark said as he stared at Miranda, Christine, and Steve's dejected faces. "Maybe the TV isn't what's causing it. I mean, who's ever heard of a TV causing people to switch bodies?"

"Who's ever heard of _anyone_ switching bodies?" Miranda said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know. It probably sucks for you guys. Hey, why don't we try to plug the TV in again. Maybe we'll find out what's going on that way," Mark suggested.

"Well, I don't see how that'll help, but ok!" Christine said, trying to remain optimistic.

"That's the spirit! Let's just untangle this wire and then..." Mark trailed.

"Then what? Mark, are you ok?" Steve asked. But it was too late. Mark had fallen to the ground next to the television set.

"Not again!" Christine exclaimed.

Mark woke up after a couple minutes. His eyes had turned a vibrant green, and his voice definitely wasn't the same.

"What the fuck happened? Lauren? Brian? Where is everybody?" Tara yelled. While Miranda and Christine were shocked and surprised at Tara's voice coming out of Mark's body, Steve was overjoyed.

"Tara? Is that you?" Steve asked, running towards "her" and giving her a huge bear hug, completely ignoring the fact that she was now in a guy's body. They started to kiss...

AND THE MARK/ROGER SLASH FANS REJOICED!

But the kiss was cut short by Steve almost immediately after it started.

"Tara? What the fuck are you doing in a guy's body?" Steve shouted.

"What do you mean, what the fuck am I...Oh, shit!" Tara exclaimed as she looked down at her new form.

"This is fucking great. I get to finally see my girlfriend, and she's a guy! What the fuck is up with that?" Steve shouted.

"Yeah! Me and Brian were having a great conversation over at Mel's party, and..." Tara trailed off.

"Wait! Who's this 'Brian' that you were talking to at Mel's party?" Steve asked, obviously angry.

"He's some friend of Mel's. Nothing happened, Steve," Tara reassured.

"How do I know that? How do I know that my girlfriend didn't just throw herself at the first guy she saw because I wouldn't know?" Steve yelled.

"No! It wasn't like that! Fuck... I'm sorry, Steve. Man, it's hard not to just run up and kiss you right now," Tara admitted.

"Me too, baby. But, I have to admit, seeing you as a guy _is_ quite amusing," Steve said, stifling a laugh.

"Shut up, Steve. Why did I have to switch bodies with a guy, of all people? I would've been fine with stripper-girl over there, but no, I had to switch with a guy. I always have such rotten luck!" Tara exclaimed, gesturing to Christine.

"Hey, who are you calling stripper-girl!" Christine exclaimed. Tara, like everyone else, was shocked to hear Christine's voice coming out of Mimi's body.

"Woah! Christine! I didn't realize that was you!" Tara shouted.

"Join the club. So, I'm guessing this means that the TV isn't fixed yet?" Miranda said lightheartedly.

"Um, no. And now I'm even more sure that the TV is causing the problem, since Mark was fixing the cords when he switched with Tara," Collins said.

"So, you guys don't have any idea what's going on either?" Tara asked.

"No, we don't. We thought that our television set was causing the problem, but we brought it back to the store and the store was all boarded up, which caused us even more confusion," Collins explained.

"Well, that's just great. As soon as Lauren figures this out, she'll kill us! And not just me, either- Mimi was practically smashed. She was making out with this one guy..." Tara explained.

"WHAT! Did I just hear 'she was making out with a guy?'" Christine asked, stunned.

"Yeah, she was. And, from what I overheard, she was planning on doing more than that," Tara added.

"So, does this mean that I got my first kiss without realizing it?" Christine asked.

"Um...hmm, I've never thought about that," Tara admitted. "I guess it would count."

"Wow. By the time this is over, who know what will happen?" Christine said.

"I don't know. I'm just glad that I don't have to see the look on everyone's face when they see that I've switched with a guy."


	8. We could go to the moon!

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so late! I've been busy. Chapter 8 is dedicated to Chris (Metallica shirt) and Alex (plaid). You guys are awesome. Thanks and kudos to my awesomecool reviewers: RAVIE, JELLO, Koishii-Kitsune-Akira, and i'm-beautifully-tragic (hands Ravie, Jello, Koishii-Kitsune-Akira, and i'm-beautifully-tragic chocolate bunnies). This chapter has lots of references to a lot of my favorite things. Find them all and REVIEW!

Chapter 8: We could go to the moon!

_Rhode Island_

Mark slowly opened his eyes to dozens of college-aged kids and teenagers staring at him. Rock music blared from all around him. He definitely wasn't in the loft anymore.

"Are you ok?" asked a college-aged guy with long blonde hair.

"Yeah, I'm...fine...what is this? Where is everybody? Collins? What happened?" Mark asked. The people standing around him seemed shocked at the sound of his words.

"Dude... what happened to your voice? You sound like... a dude!" another guy shouted. Mark was puzzled by this comment at first, and then looked down at himself. He was wearing a low-cut black tube top and a miniskirt. Mark screamed.

"Mark! Is that you?" a teenage girl with Maureen's voice asked.

"Maureen? Is that you? Thank God you're here. What the hell happened to me?" Mark questioned, gesturing down to his new form. People were still staring at him and looking extremely confused, as Mark was. Maureen led Mark away from the crowd of people so that she could talk to him alone.

"Mark... remember what happened with me and Mimi and Roger?" Maureen asked. Mark knew what was coming.

"Great. I switched bodies with a girl? What am I going to do now? Where's everybody else?" Mark asked.

"Mimi was with some guy, and Roger's at some chess match," Maureen explained.

"So I've heard. That should be interesting. So, who's party is this? And how did you get here? More importantly, do you guys have any idea what's going on?" Mark asked.

"Mark, I think it would be best if you stop talking for a while. In case you haven't noticed, coming out of a girl's body, your voice isn't exactly natural."

"Yeah, I had no idea," Mark said sarcastically. "We've got to stop this before someone gets suspicious."

Just then, Lauren stormed towards Mark and Maureen.

"Tara! There you are! Are you ok? What happened?" Lauren asked, with a touch of anger in her voice.

"She just tripped, it was nothing. She's fine," Maureen answered, not wanting Lauren to hear Mark's voice.

"Are you sure? She looks pretty messed up to me," Lauren said skeptically.

"No, really, she's fine."

"Good, because we should get going. Mom's going to be mad if we're back late. This party's getting boring anyway. Where's Christine?" Lauren asked.

"Um... I haven't seen her," Maureen lied, not wanting Lauren to know about Mimi's drunken state.

"Well, we have to leave! I'm surprised that I didn't see her before. I would think that she would hate a party like this."

Suddenly, Lauren saw Mimi- heading towards Mel's bedroom with a college-aged guy.

"Holy shit! Christine! We have to go now!" Lauren shouted, dragging Mimi away from the guy.

"But I want to stay..." Mimi said, her speech slurred.

"Christine? Are you...drunk? Shit! That's it, we're leaving. Everyone, into my car, _now_," Lauren demanded.

"But...but..." Mimi protested weakly.

"I really don't care. I shouldn't have taken all of you to Mel's party. I _knew_ something bad was going to happen." Lauren slammed the door of Mel's house without saying goodbye and walked out to her car. As soon as everyone was seated, Lauren began to talk.

"Guys? What the _fuck_ is going on here? All of you have been acting really weird today, and it's freaking me out. Miranda, you're definitely not yourself. Tara, you haven't said a word since you fainted on Mel's living room floor, but someone said that you sounded like a guy?

What's up with that? And Christine- my God, I've never seen _you_ like this at all. If you guys are trying to play games with me, it is so not working. I need an explanation. _Now_. Or none of you are going to the Sulky Boys concert, and all of your parents will know what happened tonight. I don't usually get all parental like this, but this is seriously fucked up."

Maureen, Mark, and Mimi exchanged a glance. None of them knew what to do. Would Lauren believe them if they told the truth? They had to tell her _something_.

Maureen was the first to speak.

"You aren't going to believe us, first of all, so I don't know why I'm telling you this. But... I'm not Miranda."

"You're not Miranda? What the hell is this? WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY SISTER?" As soon as Lauren shouted those words, Maureen immediately regretted what she just said. But she had already said it. There was no turning back.

"Like I said, this is really hard to believe, and I really don't know all the details myself..." Maureen started to explain.

"Well, this better be good. I don't have all night," Lauren said.

"Anyway... well, like I said, I'm not your sister. I'm Maureen Johnson, from New York." Maureen paused to see how Lauren would react. Lauren didn't say anything, but a skeptical look appeared on her face.

"And...well, this afternoon, we were trying to set up the TV that Collins bought us, and then Mimi tripped over the cord and passed out. When she woke up, she...well, she wasn't Mimi anymore. She was your friend Christine, somehow trapped in Mimi's body. And then the same thing happened with Steve and Roger, and then with me and your sister, and then, at Mel's party, with Tara and Mark. You probably don't believe me, and I don't know how it happened, either. I'm telling the truth, I swear."

Lauren paused for a second, and then looked Maureen straight in the eyes.

"You're not lying, are you," Lauren said with disbelief. "I can tell. When you're lying, your eyebrows twitch. I still can't believe this, though. It's just so odd."

"You're telling me. I'm still hoping that this is just some weird drug trip and not a reality," Maureen commented.

"Wait. A weird drug trip? How old are all of you, anyway?" Lauren asked. When Maureen told her, Lauren's eyes widened.

"Well then. This is going to be interesting. So, when Tara fell at Mel's party, she really switched with one of you guys?"

"Um, yeah, she did." Mark, who had previously remained silent, said.

"Woah. Who did you say Tara switched with again?" Lauren asked after she heard Mark's voice coming out of Tara's boy.

"I'm Mark."

"Well. This is going to be interesting. May I suggest that we keep this little switching thing between us for the time being? I'm still confused, and I doubt anyone else will believe you.

In the mean time, we'll try to think up a way to reverse this whole process. Anyone have any ideas?"

"Oh! We could...go to the moon!" Mimi shouted from the back seat, obviously still drunk. Everyone stared at her.

"Yeah, we'll look into that...anyway, does everyone agree to keeping your real identities as secret as possible while you're here?" Lauren asked.

"I agree to it and all, but do you have any idea how hard that's going to be for us? I mean, I'm in the body of a girl, none of us even know where Roger is, and I don't know what you're going to do about her," Mark said, pointing to Mimi.

"Well, I don't think anyone knows what to do at this point. I mean, none of us have been in any situation like this before. We all have to just hope that all this gets resolved soon. I mean, it can't be that hard being twelve, right?" Maureen said.

_New York_

Only a few minutes after Tara awoke in Mark's body, the phone rang.

"_Speeeeeeeeeeak beep_ _"Hey! Roger! It's Alex. Dude, you were supposed to be at band practice fifteen minutes ago! We have a gig on Friday, in case you forgot, and you need to be here right away! It's over at Dave's place, in case you didn't get his message earlier. Is everything ok? Pick up if you're here or call Dave soon, ok? Bye."_

Miranda, Christine, Steve, and Collins all stared at the answering machine.

"So, what should we do? I can't sing. If I go to Roger's band practice, they'll all laugh at me," Steve said, concerned.

"Relax. They won't laugh at you. Just tell them you're sick or something. They'll be mad, sure, but it'll all turn out fine," Collins reassured.

"We'll go with you," Miranda suggested.

"No! I am NOT going out there. I mean, I'm in a guy's body! This is so embarrassing, and I'm not leaving this apartment."

"Baby, don't you want to see me at band practice?"

"Um, no. I do not want to witness the reaction of your band members when they hear your singing voice- and no, we don't need a demonstration.

"Don't worry Steve, I'll go with you!" Christine offered. Then she looked down at her fishnets once again. "But not in this. I'm sorry, I can't be dressed in this. We need to find some new clothes."

"Ok, but just to warn you, I don't think you're going to find much..." Collins warned.

_20 minutes later (still in New York)_

Christine finally emerged from her clothing search wearing a black T-shirt with BOYS LIE in silver glitter on it, a short hot pink skirt, and a pair of black tights. She was...irritated. Steve began to ask her how it went, but she was not in the mood for questions.

"Don't even go there, Steve. Yes, this was the _best_ I could find. Gosh, I never knew that a girl could own so many thongs!" she replied tersely. Steve decided to not press for more details.

"On second thought, I'll join you guys," Miranda offered. "If only to see Christine walking through New York in that outfit."

"Oh, be quiet. I look like a total slut as it is."

"You look fine," Miranda lied.

"No, I don't. When is this going to be over?"

"Relax. What is with everyone complaining over clothing today? First Mimi, now you..." Miranda wondered.

"Wait. What did Mimi say?" Christine asked.

"She said that you had too many pastel clothes," Miranda said.

"That little... Well, she has too many thongs!" Christine shouted.

"We get it. Both of you are upset. Look, maybe if we all just learned to accept our differences, then we'll switch back!" Tara suggested. Everyone stared at her.

"Tara, are you feeling ok?" Miranda asked."I was just making a suggestion... you're not going to try it, are you?" Tara asked.

"NO WAY!" everyone else shouted, Teen Girl Squad style.

"Fine then. But I'm still not going to band practice with Steve."

"Come on. Weren't you just talking about 'accepting differences' a couple minutes ago?"

"Yeah, but... that doesn't mean that I have to go with you guys!" Tara protested.

"Tara, you're going. You could offer your boyfriend some moral support for once, right?" Steve said.

"Ok, fine. But I'm not going to say anything while we're there, and I'm only doing this to help Steve.

Soon Collins, Miranda, Christine, Tara, and Steve all headed out to Steve's band practice.

"You know, we didn't all have to go to the band practice with Steve. Normally Roger just goes by himself," Collins commented.

"Well, you're the only one who knows where his band practices, and... the rest of us just wanted to witness the spectacle of everyone hearing Steve's singing voice!" Miranda said.

"Hey! It shouldn't be that bad," Steve yelled.

After a couple minutes during which Miranda, Steve, and Tara were almost run over by two taxis, they arrived at Dave's apartment.

"Dave! Roger's here, throw down the key!" Collins shouted. Soon a tall guy with a Mohawk appeared at the top window.

"Roger! It's about time!" he shouted as he threw the key down. Soon Miranda, Steve, Tara, Christine and Collins were all in Dave's apartment, which was, coincidentally, a huge loft not unlike Mark and Roger's apartment.

"Roger! Where were you, man? We've already used up most of our practicing time! At this rate, we'll never have that new song ready by Friday!" a short guy wearing a plaid shirt that somehow looked cool said.

"Um... new song?" Steve said weakly.

"Yeah! You know, "You're Still The Only One I'll Ever Love, Dead Psycho Killer?" Dave said.

"Um... yeah, right. That one. Heh," Steve said nervously.

"Look guys, Roger isn't really feeling too great right now, and his singing voice isn't the best..." Collins tried to explain.

"Bullshit. He sounds fine. Here, I'll start playing the killer bass line and Alex and Dave'll kick in their part too. We have to practice, or else we'll completely suck. And if we suck, I'll break your face with a shovel," a guy with a black Metallica T-shirt threatened.

"Ok... how does it go?" Steve innocently asked.

"What do you mean, _how does it go?_ You wrote the damn thing, you should know!" Metallica T-shirt shouted, throwing a crumpled piece of notebook paper at Steve. Printed on it, in Roger's messy handwriting, were the lyrics to "You're Still the Only One I'll Ever Love, Dead Psycho Killer:"

_You said you'd never leave me_

_But I never knew you'd take it literally_

_You stalked me every day and night_

_It was starting to get a little creepy_

_But even though you died, and that was quite a thriller_

_You're still the only one I'll ever love_

_Dead psycho killer_

Clearly, Roger's songwriting had gone steadily downhill since "Your Eyes."

"What are you waiting for? We only have half an hour left to practice!" Dave shouted.

"I... I can't, I'm sick, I..." Steve panicked. He, using the fighting methods of Brave Sir Robin, ran immediately out the door and down the stairs of the apartment.

"Like we said, Roger isn't really himself," Collins tried to explain once again.

"Look, we don't want excuses. We have a huge gig on Friday, and he's acting like he doesn't even know the song! We can't have this!" Dave yelled.

"Yeah, so, we'll just be going now, don't want to get in your way during your band practice, heh..." Miranda trailed, trying to exit the apartment like Steve did.

"Hold it! Who are we going to get to be the lead singer now that Roger's sick?" Plaid shirt asked.

"Well, who was our lead singer before Roger?" Dave asked.

"Dude, Roger _started_ the Well Hungarians. We're not hiring another lead singer to take his place. It just isn't right," Plaid Shirt said adamantly.

"Well, I was just saying that we might want to look into someone else. I could call Skip and see if he's available," Dave suggested.

"Skip _Sparkypants_? Dude, I thought he was gay. And how is he going to learn "You're Still the Only One I'll Ever Love, Dead Psycho Killer" by Friday?" Metallica T-shirt protested.

"Don't worry. Once Roger finds out that we're having Skip take his place, he'll come back to the band," Dave reassured. Then he stared at Miranda, Christine, Tara, and Collins, who were all staring at him and the other members of the band.

"Oh, are all of you guys still here? Um, yeah... pretend you never heard that, ok? It kind of kills the drama we're tryin' to create, you know what I'm sayin'?" Dave told them.

"Ok!" they all agreed, even though they really didn't know what he was talking about.

Once they were out of the apartment, Collins looked worried.

"Guys, Roger _hates_ Skip Sparkypants! If we don't get Steve to sing for Roger's gig on Friday, it could destroy the entire band!" Collins said urgently.

"Why?" Miranda asked.

"Before the Well Hungarians started, Dave, Chris, and Alex were all with Congress Freckle, with Skip as their lead singer. Everything was going well until Skip wanted to make the band more pop instead of punk rock, which everyone else hated, so Congress Freckle broke up and Skip went solo for a while. Then, Roger met Dave, Chris, and Alex and they formed the Well Hungarians. After a while, Skip met up with Dave, Chris and Alex again and wanted to re-form Congress Freckle, but Roger said no. They got into a big fight, but the band ulti mately sided with Roger, leaving Skip bitter til this day. Plus, Skip used to go out with April- one of Roger's girlfriends- before she met Roger, so he hates Skip even more for that. If the band gets Skip to become their lead singer again, they could decide to just re-form Congress Freckle like that, leaving Roger without a band!" Collins explained.

"Wow, that's overly dramatic," Miranda said. "Don't worry. We'll figure something out. After all, how hard can it be to solve a little band rivalry?"


	9. OMG! Condom!

A/N: Taking a different approach with this chapter and alternate POV's from time to time, because now Mimi, Roger, Maureen, and Mark won't be all in the same place at the same time. Hope you like! Other notes: Ridgemont High homeroom starts at 7:45 AM. I am also, for once, showing what happens in New York before Rhode Island! Gasp! Shock! Chapter 9 is dedicated to Rave, who graduated yesterday, and who I will sorely miss when she leaves. I'm sorry this chapter is so late. Kudos bars go to my fabulous reviewers, even the negative ones, because a review is a review! (Hands Rave, Jello, Renthead, IshouldTellYou, cordyangel, Total RENTHEAD, wolfonline, lukeandloreleilvr, Roger Davis' Muse, and An Anonymous Soul kudos bars)  
An Anonymous Soul: Freshman year, my friends went out trick-or-treating as Teen Girl Squad. I (Miranda) was The Ugly One. Tara was So-and-So. (We didn't have a Cheerleader, and What's Her Face was Sir Not Appearing in this Fanfic, aka Alexandra).Thanks for all of your support guys. REVIEW!

Chapter Nine: OMG! Condom!

_New York, that night_

"...and that's what happened when I landed face first in the mud after nearly colliding with Lacey Lockhart during soccer practice yesterday," Christine finished.

"Well Christine, your random story was just long enough to pass the time, because now we're already at the loft!" Collins announced.

"That's good. Sorry Christine, but I don't know if I can hear another one of your stories, Christine- especially if it's about that bitch Lacey," Miranda remarked.

"Why do you guys hate that girl so much again?" Collins asked as they walked up the stairs to the loft.

"Well, let's see- she's a complete bitch, she went with Tedd Determan to homecoming when she _knew_ that Miranda was planning to ask him, and she didn't have to anyway because she was still going out with that kid from Fairfield," Tara explained.

"Come on, guys. Lacey said it was an accident. I'm not that mad at her," Christine said.

"Well, if we were actually in our own bodies right now, I would go right over to her house and punch her in the face for what she did to you!" Tara shouted.

"...you know, speaking of that, let's check on how the TV is doing," Collins said as he opened the door to the loft. "Don't worry, I won't go near it. I just want to see if we can get the SciFi channel- I hear they're having a marathon of _Mystery Science Theater 3000_!"

(A/N: In my universe, _MST3K _was never cancelled. Plus, depending on how many years post-Rent this actually is, it actually might have still been on the air!)

"Um, Collins, shouldn't you be worried more about getting us back home than a stupid TV show?" Christine asked. Everyone gasped.

"_MST3K_ IS NOT A STUPID TV SHOW!" Miranda shouted. Everyone stared at her. "Well, someone needed to say it."

"Fine then. I was unaware that I made some kind of capital offense by denouncing a TV show. Anyway, if you guys want to watch your TV show, I think I should be the one to try to fix the TV," Christine suggested.

"But then you'll get switched... ah, I see what you're thinking," Collins said. "You think that you'll get switched back if you try to fix the TV!"

"Once again, Christine continues to show more rationality than any of us. It's a win/win situation. If she switches back, so can all of us, and if she doesn't, the TV will still be fixed and we can all watch MST3K. Yay!" Miranda exclaimed.

"Thanks for the encouragement. Now, if only there wasn't so much dust back here behind the TV, maybe I could see what's wrong with the wires."

"Sorry about all that shit behind there. Ever since Joanne moved to California to be part of that big law firm and stopped cleaning around here, this place has gotten messier," Collins explained.

"Wait, who's Joanne?" Miranda asked.

"Maureen's ex-girlfriend. They broke up after Joanne's company transferred her to a law firm in California. Neither of them could do the long distance thing, and after Maureen started going back to Mark for a little while, she and Joanne broke it off," Collins said nonchalantly. Miranda stared at him.

"Wait, you mean she was a _lesbian_?" Miranda asked. "I mean, I'm fine with that, it's not like I'm homophobic or anything, it's just...wow."

"At least you're not a guy," Tara said reassuringly.

"True. Christine, how are you doing with that TV?" Miranda asked.

"It's a bit harder than I thought. There's so much stuff back here...OMG! A condom!" Christine exclaimed. Everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"This week's sign of the apocalypse: Christine uses txt tlk in everyday speech, AND comes as close to a condom as she'll ever be!" Miranda said sarcastically.

"Hey! Stop thatt! I'd like to see _you_ try to make any sense of this!" Christine challenged.

"Ok, fine, I was just trying to get some humor out of this situation," Miranda said. "Normally it's Tara who's trying to do that, but currently she's too concerned with how she's going to survive in a scrawny Jewish boy's body for however long it takes us to get out of here..." Tara threw a random pillow at Miranda.

"Oh, would you shut up for once! This isn't Comedy Central. Just because you got the best deal out of all of us doesn't mean that you can act like you have all the answers!" Tara shouted.

"_I_ have all the answers? Why aren't you saying that about Christine? She's the one who usually does, anyway!" Miranda yelled.

"Why does everyone say that about me, anyway?" Christine asked, a little softer than Miranda and Tara's yells.

"Um, let's see: perfect attendance five years running, captain of the soccer team, highest average in the eighth grade, 100 on Mr. Babbit's insanely hard test, which I failed..." Miranda listed.

"So? I don't even know how to fix this TV!"

"That's ok! You're clearly the master of arcane knowledge among all of us- excluding Collins, but he probably doesn't want to touch the TV because he thinks he'll end up in Rhode Island. Who cares if you've never fixed a TV before? It's a win/win situation, like I said before. The only thing better than a win/win situation is a win/win/win situation, where I also win because I've overseen a successful TV rewiring! What could possibly go wrong?" Miranda innocently asked. Christine stared at her.

"Um, Miranda, haven't you noticed that whenever you say 'what could possibly go wrong' or something of that nature, the worst thing that could possibly happen at that time happens?" Christine asked her.

"No. You're just being paranoid, Christine. Lighten up for once!" Miranda suggested. Suddenly the lights in the loft flickered on and off, and then became dark.

"The power blows," Collins announced.

"Christine! What did you do!" Tara exclaimed.

"I don't know. I'm guessing that the ominous-looking big red wire that I unplugged from the TV was important somehow," Christine admitted.

"Um, duh. Everyone knows that when you pull an ominous-looking big red wire from a TV, the power goes off," Miranda explained.

"Miranda, I highly doubt that's true. If it was, then the power would come back on when I plugged the wire back in," Christine said.

"Well, why don't you plug it back in already?" Miranda said.

"I will, I just have to find it- " Christine said, but was then interrupted by a shrill beeping noise.

"AZT break," Collins said, reaching for Mimi's beeper. "Christine and Steve, there's something I have to tell you..."

_Rhode__Island, the next morning (Thursday)_

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEEEEEEEEP!

Mimi's head felt as it had been run over by two dump trucks, and then consecutively pounded on by a jackhammer, a sledgehammer, and a regular hammer. Being woken up by an infernal beeping noise at an unreasonable hour did nothing to help that matter. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the fluorescent green glow of the numbers of a nearby digital clock. 6:00 AM.

_"6:00 AM! Am I in hell?"_ Mimi thought. She slowly gazed at her unfamiliar surroundings, remembering the events of the day before. _"No, just Rhode Island."_ Mimi determined that the beeping noise was coming from the digital clock. She hit the snooze button and drifted back to sleep.

---------------------------------------

Lauren woke up to the blaring of WCCM radio at 6:30 AM. Forgetting about the events of the day before, she went to wake up Miranda, who was sleeping in a separate bed beside her in the room that she and Miranda shared.

"Miranda! Wake up!" Lauren said, hitting Maureen with a pillow.

"Wha? It's _early!_ Why are you waking me up?" Maureen asked, confused. Then she remembered.

"Oh shit. I'm still...shit! I thought that once we all went to sleep, we would switch back," Maureen commented.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that too...that, or that I was dreaming the entire thing. Guess not. Oh well, we better get ready for school. If I'm late again, I'm up for my third suspension this month!" Lauren said.

"Wait. You mean you're just going to go on like nothing happened while I'm still confused?"

"Yes. Like I said, I'm pushing for my third suspension here. Normally I just push snooze on my alarm and don't wake up until 7:30."

"Man, how I wish you had done that today. And three suspensions is _nothing_. You don't know how many times I was caught for displaying 'obscene public displays of affection' with the entire drama department at Hicksville High."

"Exactly. You've already been through high school. You can do it again. Now, I have to get into the shower." Lauren slammed the bedroom door shut.

Maureen stood in the middle of the bedroom for several minutes, pondering her situation. She could go back to sleep, but after being woken up by Lauren, she suddenly wasn't as tired. She could dutifully get dressed and ready for school, but what fun was there in that? She thought about what Lauren said to her.

_"You've already been through high school. You can do it again."_

Maureen got an idea. If she really got to do this whole high school thing over again, she should make it worth her while. Do all the things that she never got to do before, which wasn't much, considering all the times she had been caught kissing/fucking Jamie Handelman (and, later, his twin sister, Erica) in the janitor's closet, the chemical fumes from the various cleaning products sending them both into a state of delirium. Hell, if she could survive high school then, she might as well have some fun this time around. How hard could it be?

-------------------

Mark awoke to a sea of pink. The walls were painted pink. Posters of _Clueless_ and _Bring it On_ graced the walls. It took Mark's eyes some time to adjust to the unfamiliar color scheme of the room.

"_Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."_ Mark thought. He slowly gazed at his new surroundings and looked into a full-length mirror across from the bed that he had fallen asleep in the night before after Mel's party. Even though Mark knew that he had switched bodies with a girl, he was still extremely shocked at what he saw in the mirror: a teenaged girl with long strawberry-blonde hair that hung past her shoulders, with perfectly manicured fingernails and gold stud earrings in each ear. He looked over to the hot pink clock hanging on the wall. 6:45 AM. Why, exactly, had he woken up that early? He didn't know. He didn't care. Maybe if he fell back to sleep, this whole thing would right itself. He sunk his head deep into the pillow and closed his eyes.

----------------

"Stephen Alfred Brooks! You haul yourself out of bed _this instant_, young man! You certainly have some explaining to do!"

Roger was confused. After he had been directed to his house, he wasn't allowed to go to Mel's party because he had a chess club match. Having never played a game of chess in his life, Roger did what he often did when he was a teenager: spewed a set of choice words at his "mother," ran out of the house, and made his way to the nearest bar. One thing he hadn't been counting on, though, was Steve not having a fake ID, as Roger did when he was a teenager. Angry, Roger stormed out of the bar, and, finding not much else to do, returned to his "house," where he was immediately subjecting to a harsher talking-to than his own mother had ever given him when he was a teen. He tuned himself out through all of the "what's gotten into you" and "unacceptable behaviors" and "wait until your father gets home" and "you're acting just like your brother," right up until the "go straight up to bed!" all while trying to figure out how to get back in his own body.

After the final word was uttered by his "mother," Roger slowly trudged up a long set of stairs, his mind still working more tirelessly than it had in ages, when he suddenly heard a thumping bass line, searing vocals, and the rhythms of guitar and percussion filled his ears. He followed the music until he came to a door with a huge KEEP OUT sign on it. He pushed open the door, ignoring the sign and found a bedroom painted entirely in black, with posters of The Who and The Clash lining the walls. Two beds sat on either side of the room, which was a pigsty.

An unmatched blue sock draped over a lampshade. A guitar case was sticking out from under one of the beds at an odd angle. A skateboard leaned against a bureau. A white bath towel was slung over an open closet door, which had more clutter pouring out of it. On the bedside table sat a leaning tower of CD's, with The Who's _Who's Next_ at the top. To top it all off, a wastebasket full to the brim with books sat next to the bed. Roger was shocked. For once, someone's room was messier than his in New York! He would have to tell Mark about this...where was Mark, anyway? Roger hadn't seen him since they tried to fix the TV in New York. Suddenly, Roger's thoughts were interrupted when a tall teenage boy, who was singing along with the Rolling Stones while trying to get a discolored stain out of the carpet, began to speak.

"Hey, little bro! How many times do I have to tell you to read the sign and leave me alone? Mom wants my room clean before Nick comes home this weekend."

"Uh..." Roger said, confused. He had no idea what to say.

"What, is my music too loud for you or something? Do you have to _study_? Would you rather I play _Mozart_? Stop bugging me," the boy said mockingly.

"No, I like the music. Do you have _Sticky Fingers_ with you? I haven't heard "Brown Sugar" in ages," Roger requested. The teenager, who Roger deduced to be his "brother," looked amazed.

"Wait, you want to listen to one of my CD's? _Willingly_? Steve, is this really you?"

Roger chuckled. If only he knew how true his words were...

/flashback

Roger quickly drifted out of that memory when his "mother's" voice grew more urgent. He trudged downstairs, looking at the black watch that was still wrapped around his wrist. 6:50 on the dot. He groaned. On a normal day, he wouldn't have woken up until 9 at the earliest. But, he reminded himself, this definitely was not a normal day.

---------

"Sweetie? Are you sick? You're _never_ late, so I thought something was up. Unless you're about to die, I would suggest that you not stay home. You wouldn't want to ruin your perfect attendance award chances! After all, you have won it for the past 5 years running. Now, you have Mathletes after school, remember. Also, when did you get home last night? You told me you were going to Melanie's party, but you didn't say when you would get back. Ah, well, I'm sure it was at a reasonable hour. I didn't hear anything. Come on, sweetie, get up. You don't want to be late. It's already 7!"

Mimi was speechless. She had barely processed what her "mother" had said, as she was still extremely tired. Mathletes? Perfect attendance? She slowly opened her eyes. Her bedroom was full of framed awards and certificates. Perfect attendance. First place at the 25th Annual Ridgemont County Spelling Bee. MVP of the soccer team. Highest average in the eighth grade. Mimi seriously considered going back to bed, but couldn't, because her "mother" was standing over her bed, waiting for her to get up. Mimi sighed. _"This will all be over soon."_ she thought. _"I hope."_


End file.
